Empty Halls
by NekoCatty
Summary: This takes place after the anime. new noahs. new exorcists.
1. Shadow

"Shadow." Said a feminine voice behind a blonde girl.

The girl looked 10 and had her long hair in a ponytail. She was locked up in a dungeon in Italy. "What do you want, Redd?" she asked as she opened her green eyes to look at the Noah. Her eyes had no pupils, only the iris.

"Found you." Redd said as she stepped into the dungeon cell. She was covered in blood from the guards and her red hair covered the right side of her face. 2 crosses were displayed on the left side. "The earl needs us." She said as she snapped the chains around Shadow with her whip. Her whip was in each of her fingertips and was flexible and each was sharp as a sword.

"What happened?" asked Shadow as she flexed her feet and hands.

"Lets see…" Redd hesitated. "Skin Bolic is dead."

"He was a bastard." Mumbled Shadow.

"Ahem." Coughed Redd. "Road is injured a bit."

"She was a bitch." Mumbled Shadow.

"My beloved Tyki…"

"…Doesn't love you." Interrupted Shadow.

"Shut up!" yelled Redd. "His hair has grown."

"What else happened?" huffed Shadow.

"Jasdevi is missing." Laughed Redd.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Shadow.

"Because they're most likely to show up again!" Redd said as she fell to the floor and started hitting it with her fists with tears coming out of her eyes. "They were so funny!" she said as she calmed down a bit.

"You're so weird." Mumbled Shadow.

"I'm actually surprised the exorcists didn't notice you yet." Redd said as she licked some blood from her fingers.

"I'm the noah of darkness." Shadow said as a black ball started to form on the palm of her hands.

"Whoa. That's dangerous." Said Redd with shock.

"Idiot. I'm not aiming at you." Shadow said as she started to absorb some dead souls from the other rooms from the dungeon into the black ball. "I wasn't able to go to Edo, not even the ark. She grinned. "I wanna kill this bloody place!"


	2. The Dark Order

"Allen!" shouted the head nurse as she sprinted across the hallways of the dark order.

"Shhh." Hushed Lavi as Allen and him hid inside a cabinet near Kanda;s room. "I think she is gone." He whispered as he opened the door a little.

"Found you." She said as she appeared with her scary face.

Both boys gulped.

"RUN!" Yelled Lavi and Allen at the same time as they dashed towards Kanda's room.

Kanda looked out his door to see what was going on. He immediately slammed the door into Lavi's and Allen's faces. "What the fuck is your problem!" he shouted as he opened the door again and started stepping on their faces.

"And what are you doing in your room." Said a voice behind him.

"Damn it." Mumbled Kanda as he started to run for his life.

"Time for your Anti-door shots!" she smirked as she got a shot out of her pocket.

" Anti-door shot!" shouted Lavi, "It's not even a real shot!"

"Its probably a sleeping drug!" cried Allen as looked at the big needle digging into his arm.

"Your turn." The head nurse said as she punched the needle into Lavi's arm. "Sweet dreams." She said as she stared at the labeled sleeping sign on the handle of the needle.

"Where am I?" said Allen as he woke up. He stared around the room for a second. "AHHH! THAT OLD HAG PUT A SHOT IN ME!" he said as he ran around the room like a chicken.

"Would you shut up!" shouted Kanda as he kicked Allen in the mouth.

"You kicked me in the mouth!" shouted Allen as started to brush his teeth. "I got Kanda's germs!" he said over and over again.

"You two are full of energy." Komui said as he opened a door. "Mugen is fixed by the way." He said as he pulled a box into the room. "We have a bit of a problem too." Komui sobbed.

"WHAT!" shouted Allen, Kanda and Lavi at the same time after hearing the news.

"Yes, it's shocking." Komui said as he blew his nose into a pink handkerchief. "But it might've been a akuma attack."

"But 3 cities in Italy were blown up!" shouted Lavi as he panicked for a second.

"We want you three to investigate what happened there." Komui said as he drank a cup of coffee.

"Okay." Kanda said as he walked out the door.

"He's playing hero." Mumbled Lavi.

"But I wanted that role!" whined Allen.

"Just come back safe!" Komui said as he kicked them out the room. "Bye!" he waved before he slammed the door into their noses.

Both boys followed Kanda outside.

"Ugh." Komui said as he stared at the reports from 2 finders in Italy the day before the explosion. "Might've been a noah." Komui said as he sipped some coffee.


	3. Noahs and the Earl

"Shadow! It's been too long!" the Earl said as he hugged the blonde haired girl.

"7 years!" shouted Shadow as she stepped on the Earl's toe.

"Ow." The Earl whined.

"Dude. How old are you?" asked a voice behind Shadow.

"19." Shadow said as she looked at Road. Road had humongous colorful lollypop in her mouth (It was as big as a wheel of a train.)

"You look 10 though." Road said with a smile.

"Want to pick a fight?" asked Shadow as she stared into Road's eyes.

"Sure. Let's take it outside, midget." Road said staring back at her.

"I grow backwards, Ms. Failure." Shadow said as both girls started to walk outside the room.

"C'mon girls." Redd said as she grabbed the collars of their shirts. "We have plans." She said as she threw them into their seats.

"Yeah." Said another voice behind them.

"TYKI!" shouted Redd as she threw her arms around him.

"Stop acting like a 6 year old, you're 16 for god's sake!" shouted Road.

"Then why are you hugging him too." Shadow asked sarcastically.

"Um… girls?" Tyki said cluelessly.

"Lets get down to the plan I have." The Earl said as he pulled them back into their seats.

"If I was fighting I would've kicked their butts to hell." Shadow said as she looked at Road.

"I underestimated them." Road said as she stared back at Shadow.

"Yeah right." Shadow coughed.

"Loser." Coughed Road.

"Failure." Coughed Shadow.

"Weird eye girl." Coughed Road.

"That's enough!" shouted Redd as she whacked both of their heads with her fist.

"May I speak?" asked Tyki.

"Yeah." Said someone behind him.

"Lulubell!" Tyki shouted as he leaped up in shock. "When did you come?" he asked.

"I've been waiting here for a day. You guys were just ignoring me." She sniffled dramatically.

"Okay." Tyki huffed. "All I know is that Allen, Red head and the long hair gay ass are on their way to Italy.

"I'm happy that they saw my fireworks!" Shadow said as she clapped her hands.

"Quit it Shadow." Redd said as she rubbed her eyes. "Man I'm tired." She yawned. "Get to the point." She said as she stared at the earl.

"I want to send Lulubell to Italy with a lot of akuma's." the earl said with his usual grin.

"So then why am I here?" asked Shadow as she twirled a strand of her blonde hair.

"Just for back up." The earl said with a smile.

"Wow. I'm always the last one." Mumbled shadow as she rolled her eyes.

"So what is my role?" asked Lulubell.

"Just act with what ever they're saying." The earl said with his 'famous 24/7' grin.


	4. Train Station

"The wheels on the bus goes round'n round, round'n round, round'n, the whe-" sung Lavi.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" shouted Kanda as some passengers on the train stared at them.

"But it is soooooo boring." Moaned Lavi as he stared at Allen.

"ZZZZ." Snored Allen.

"Hee hee…" Lavi said as he pulled a sharpie out of his pocket.

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble.

"What the fuck." Kanda said as he stared at Lavi with the black marker.

"Look at those weirdoes." A little boy said as the boy walked passed them from the bathroom.

"I don't know them." Said Kanda as he faced the opposite direction from Allen and Lavi.

"We have arrived in Rome, Italy." Said the cunducter of the train.

"Finally…" Allen said as he woke up. "What the!" he moaned as he looked at his reflection of his face from the window.

"It's a masterpiece." Lavi snickered when he said it.

"Bye." Kanda said as he went ahead. He kept on mumbling 'idiots should be stabbed by my mugen."

"Wait for us!" Lavi said as he tugged Allen's sleeve.

"BYE!" Kanda said as he started to sprint.

BAM!

"Are you the exorcists?" asked a voice. In front of Kanda was a finder with a lot of bandages and scars.

"Whaddya want?" slurred Kanda with his cold eyes.

"Thank god!" The finder said as he shook his hand with him.

"Keep your gay hand off mine!" Kanda said as he kicked him into the nearest wall. (I know it would've killed him, but y'know…)

"Kanda!" Allen shouted after him.

"Ah!" said the finder as he limped towards the 'idiots'.

"Oh. The dark order thought you were dead." Lavi exclaimed.

"I thought too…" the finder said as he looked down towards his toes. "The truth is that, my partner…" the finder hesitated. "…Died protecting me." He started to cry.

"Oh." Allen said. "But was it a akuma attack.

"There were no signs of an akuma." The finder said as he reached into his pants pocket. "The local police in Florence found a little girl. My partner and I were looking for akuma's, we asked the government and they said they found a grey skinned, blonde girl. We went to a secret dungeon underground and it was horrible." The finder started to sulk even more.

"What was it like down stairs?" asked Lavi.

"Blood everywhere. My friend and I saw the little girl with a black ball on her hand. Then…" he started to cry louder. "my parder bokd de expouisn fom kllng me!"

"Um… what was the last sentence?" asked Allen. "I couldn't understand it." Allen smiled sarcastically.

"My partner." The finder drew in a deep breathe. "Blocked the explosion." He took another deep breath. "From killing me." He finished with a 3 second big breath.

"Maybe this girl was a Noah." Kanda said as he joined the conversation.

"Most likely." Lavi said as he rubbed his chin.

"But there was another girl…" he stuttered.

"That is going to far." Said Shadow from a corner of the train station. She snapped her grey fingers.

"Ugh." The finder started to barf out blood as he fell onto the floor. His eyes started to lose the pupils and his iris became green.

"Lets see how good you exorcists are." Shadow smirked as she started to disappear slowly through one of Road's dimensions to go back to her house.

"What the hell!" Said Lavi as the Finder started to take a form of a big spider.

The spider started to tackle into Kanda. Kanda dodged it but one of the spider's fang cut into his arm a bit.

"What the fuck." Kanda said as he drew out Mugen.

"Lets slice this spider." Lavi said as he got his hammer out. "Grow grow grow!" he said as the hammer grew bigger. The hammer slammed the spider to the ground. "Hey… Where is Allen!" asked Lavi as he started to think of possibilities of what the spider could've done to him before they noticed.

"One BIG pizza with extra spicy curry!" said a familiar voice nearby.

"Where were you." Asked Kanda as he put his hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Make it two!" said Lavi as he got a fork and a knife out of a cup.

"Damn those idiots. Make it three." Kanda said as he rolled his eyes.


	5. Italy

"So the cities that were destroyed were…" Allen said as he looked at the papers with information of the mission.

"Bologna, Florence, and Siena." Said Lavi as he sat down on a park bench.

"We already know what happened form that weird crybaby spider idiot." Kanda said as he slurped some of his vanilla ice cream. "This is good." He mumbled as he slurped more of it.

"He said she was at a underground dungeon in Florence." Allen said as he sat next to Lavi.

"Then lets investigate, Watson." Lavi said as he put on a brown over coat and a white mustache.

"Gotcha, Sherlock." Allen said as he put on a Watson costume that he bought in England for 10 pounds.

"Quit joking around." Kanda said as he threw the costumes away in the nearest trashcan.

"C'mon." Lavi said as he patted Kanda's back. "Don't y'know how to have fun?" asked Lavi with a smile as he pulled on a conductor stick and outfit. "Ready set go…" conducted Lavi.

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me…" Chorused Allen.

"I get it." Kanda said. But straight afterwards he punched Lavi and Allen in the cheeks.

The same boy from the train walked towards them. "My mother… my mother just…" the boy sniffled. "She got hit be a car!" he wailed.

Kanda walked away.

"What! Where!" shouted Allen and Lavi at the same time as both panicked and magically got a first aid kit out of no where.

"There." The boy said as he pointed to a wrecked truck with a few cars crashed into each other.

Ambulances raced towards the wreckage.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said as he checked the mothers pulse from her wrist. "I'm afraid she's dead." The doctor bit his pale lip.

"You're lying!" the boy shrieked as he shook his short brown hair with despair.

"Ricardo!" shouted a voice near the car site. A blonde 16 year old ran towards the little boy. She had her hair up with a clip and was hugging him firmly.

"Mommy is dead." The boy sulked. "Sister… where is dad." He asked.

"Hi… I'm Lavi." Said a voice behind them. He said it in his 'Heroic' voice. He brushed his red hair to the sides. "Will you be my girlfriend!" he asked as he pulled some flowers from his coat pocket.

"Wow… he's cute." She whispered.

"You don't have to brag." Lavi said it too cocky.

"No. Not you." She said as she pointed to Allen with his smoothie.

"Huh?" Allen said in curiosity.

"Will you marry me!" she asked as she squeezed Allen.

Allen found it hard to breath as he gasped for air. His face turned blue and then…

"Eeww." Said some schoolgirls as they passed by Allen. He was puking.

"Do you need a place to stay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kanda said as he shot his cold eyes at Allen.

"Hey! I can read your eyes." Allen said as he squinted his eyes. "Prepa…re…to…die." Allen read carefully.

"Congrats. You're the lucky winner." Kanda said as he stepped on the puke, by mistake. Then he got pissed off and started swinging Mugen after Allen.

"Help me!" shrieked Allen as he ran for his life.

"I'll save you!" said the blonde as she started to slap Kanda in his cheeks. "Time for my super b-" she said until interrupted by her little brother.

"Amy, Lets go buy a grave for Mommy." He said as he softly tugged on her pants.

"I can help." Said a voice behind everyone.

"Lulubell." mumbled the exorcists at the same time.

"Bingo." She said as she smiled.


	6. Secret

"Fuck." Kanda said as he threw his ice cream to the floor and clenched onto Mugen.

"That's dangerous little boy." Lulubell said as she was followed by a few akuma's.

"Not as dangerous as you." Allen said as he activated his innocence.

"Who's she?" asked Amy as she grabbed Ricardo's hand.

"Just run." Lavi said as he reached for his black hammer.

"Lavi, you handle the Akuma's." Kanda said as started to count some of the akuma's. "Allen, you help out Lavi too." He said as he counted them until he reached a million. I'll stab Lulubell." Kanda said as he leapt into the air.

"Just act with it. Huh." Shadow said from a near icecream shop. "Lulubell will die anyway if they don't kill her." She mumbled as a bunch of pedestrians started to run past her. "Will they shut up or I'll make them shut up." She said as she grinded her teeth.

"Stop it." Said Road as she placed her hand on top of Shadow's grey hand. "Don't you dare blow up this place."

"Isn't it only because of 'your' Allen?" Shadow said as she stared into Roads eyes.

"Shut up, midget." Road said as she stared back.

"Whaddya say?" asked Shadow as she pulled out a make-up bag from her basket. She started putting on some powder over her face, feet and hands.

"What are you doing." Asked Road with disgust as she looked at Shadow's skin became more human.

"Phase two. We don't need Lulubell before phase two." Shadow said. Then she licked some of the ice cream from the rim of the cone.

"What if the earl…" Road hesitated. "Throws us away like Lulubell?" Road's eyes were in shock as she said the words.

"I'll just kill him." Shadow looked inside her bag.

"You aren't strong enough though!" Road said. "How can you stay so calm?"

"We all have our own plans." Shadow said as she placed a pair of contact lenses into her pupil-less eyes. "Don't we?" she asked with a smile.

"Why didn't you fight in edo or the ark?" asked Road as she clenched her jaw. "I heard that you didn't want to. We needed you." Tears rolled down Road's cheek.

"I had business to do." Shadow said as she looked to the ground.

"You've been like this ever since Rash died!" Road shrieked as she slapped the ice cream out of Shadow's hand.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." Shadow said as she put her palm against Roads neck. Tears started to roll down Shadow's eyes. "I've suffered for 100 years."

"But you're 19 years old." Road said as she started to form a gateway to get to her room.

"Not if you're immortal."


	7. Amy

"Little girl?" said Amy as she saw a little girl huddled into a corner of a nearby building.

"My family was killed by those demons." The little girl sniffled.

"If you want, we could take care of you." Amy said as she picked up the girl. She looked 10, was blonde and had green eyes. "Aww! You're cute!" she squealed as she squeezed her.

"Can't breath." Shadow gasped as her face became blue.

"Come with us." Amy said as she pulled Shadow and Ricardo with her. "What is your name?" she asked as the started to run towards their house for shelter.

"Elizabeth Collins." Shadow said with a smile.

"AHHH!" screamed Ricardo as an akuma crashed towards the,

"Innocence activate." Whispered Amy. A golden bow appeared out of her right hand and in her left hand was an arrow made of wood.

"What the hell, sister." Ricardo said as he stared at her weapon in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Ricardo." Amy said to him.

"This is getting interesting." Thought Shadow as she examined the new future exorcist.

"Arrow solid." She said as she pulled the string of the bow and placed the arrow onto the string. The wooden arrow became metal as she let go of the string. The arrow slashed through the akuma.

"Was that magic?" asked Shadow in a innocent voice.

"No. Just this power I got while fiddling with words for homework." Amy said as she pulled the children's hands.

"Amy!" shouted Lavi as he hammered a akuma behind the children and Amy. "Hurry! Find shelter!" Lavi said as he hammered another akuma from in front of them.

"I kind of figured it out!" she screamed as she sprinted with Ricardo and Shadow.

"Found you Mr. Redhead." Said Lulubell as she ran next to Lavi for a second. She stared at Shadow for a second. "You!" she said in confusion.

"She's the one that killed my family!" shadow shouted as she ran harder. Inside her head she was saying, "Now, I just have to lure you into my army."

"You won't harm her!" Amy said as her bow and arrow formed onto her hands. "Arrow Liquid!" she shouted. Her arrow became water, yet it was formed into a perfect arrow shape with a point.

"That bi-" smirked Lulubell as she stopped running.

Amy shot the arrow into Lulubell's heart.

"Ugh." Lulubell said as she spat out some blood onto the floor. She eyed Shadow from the top of a building nearby. "I see…" Lulubell gasped. "Shadow was the one that killed me." Lulubell whispered as she collapsed onto the cold bricks that is now rubble.

"I… killed that witch." Amy said in amazement.

"Congratulations." Kanda said as he walked over towards the group.

"Amazing." Allen said.

"Have you ever considered being a exorcist?" asked Lavi as he fell to the floor.

"Exorcist?" Amy said as if it was rocket science.

"We fight these monsters called akuma's" Allen said with a gentle smile.

"Kawaii!" she squeeled then hugged him. "Lets get married." She said as she suffocated him with her bear hug.

"Is she gone?" asked Shadow behind the exorcist.

"Yes." Amy said as she put her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Lets go home." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Shadow said as she walked next to Amy and Ricardo.

"We need a place to stay." Mumbled Lavi.

"Come with us, Elizabeth." Amy said as she hugged Shadow.


	8. No

"So how long are you going to stay?" asked Amy as she sat next to Allen on a yellow flower pattern 3 seated sofa.

"A day." Allen said.

"Then lets have a good time!" Amy said then she scooted her butt towards Allen a bit more.

"Yeah…" Allen said in a very uncomfortable voice.

"Elizabeth, do you want something to eat?" asked Amy.

"Mmmm." Mumbled Shadow.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." Shadow said.

"you're dirty! Look at you hands!" Amy said as she pushed Shadow into the Bathroom. "Come out after you take a shower!"

"Ugh." Mumbled Shadow. She looked around the place for a minute. "This sucks." She mumbled as she got a pair of scissors and sliced her wrist a bit until her black blood became red. "I'm sick of this already."

"I don't hear the shower!" shouted Amy as she walked toward the bathroom door.

"Ragg, appear." Shadow said as she touched the ground. A black circle appeared in front of her. Her shadow transformed into a 18 year old girl. She had black, straight hair that was up in a ponytail. She wore red glasses and a very business like suit.

"You called, Master?" Ragg said as she stood up straight.

"Yes. Kidnap me in front of a blonde girl that is coming." Shadow said as the door opened.

"AHHH!" screamed Shadow as Ragg grabbed Shadow and kicked the wall open and ran off.

"Elizabeth!" Amy shouted as she started to open her innocence.

"What was that?" asked Lavi. Then he stared speechless at the wall.

"That person… took Elizabeth." Muttered Amy as she fell to the floor.

"And blew up the wall!" Ricardo moaned. "We don't even know where we could find a fixer."

"That is not the point." Said Allen as he smacked the back of Ricardo.

"What the hell was that for!" he shrieked.

"You were off topic." Allen mumbled.

"It's okay." Amy whispered. "I'll save her."

Road fell face first onto her big bed. "Damn." She mumbled.

"Road?" said a familiar voice from her closet. "Can you unlock this closet now?" it said.

"Lero." Road said as she walked towards the closet. "Tell me everything you know about Shadow."

"What are you talking about?" Lero said as sweat started to comeout from his pumpkinish forehead.

"Don't play dumb." Road said as she opened the closet.

"I still don't know what you mean." Lero said with more sweat from everywhere.

"What the fuck is she!" screamed Road in Lero's face.

"Um… he is gonna kill me." Lero mumbled. "She is…" he paused.

"Tell me or I'll blow that orange head of yours." Threatened Road.

"She's the devils child!" blurted out Lero with a lot of sweat.


	9. Photo and discription

"I want to join the Dark Order." Amy declared during dinner. "Sine you guys have a big information system it is most likely I'll bump into Elizabeth."

"Then what are you going to do about Ricardo?" asked Lavi.

"Send him to a orphanage." Kanda muttered with a cold sneer as he bit into his steak.

"ORPHANAGE!" screamed Ricardo as he ran around the house like a retard.

"Of course not!" admitted Amy as she ran to catch Ricardo.

"Not with your bear hug!" yelled Ricardo as he ran twice as faster.

"Come back into my arms!" whined Amy as she opened her arms to hug Ricardo.

"The atmosphere changed." Allen said stunned.

"Yeah." Lavi replied as he drank his milk.

"Can we go?" asked Kanda.

"Don't!" Amy said as she bear hugged Allen.

"Not in this condition." Gasped the blue-headed Allen.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Someone is at the door." Ricardo said from the bathroom. (He locked himself inside to take shelter from Amy's hug.)

"I'll get it." Lavi said as he walked towards the wooden door.

CREAK

"Excuse me… I'm here to see my daughter and son." Said a blonde man in front of them.

"DAD!" shouted Ricardo as he jumped onto the guy.

"I'm home." The dad whispered,

"Dad! I'm getting married!" Amy shouted as she pulled Allen in front of her dad.

"WHAT!" the dad shouted.

"Him! His name is Allen Walker, a exorcist from the Dark Order!" Amy said in a proud voice.

"I forbid you to marry him." The dad said as he grabbed a frying pan from the floor and started to chase Allen around the house with it.

"He could take care of Ricardo while I'm in the Dark Order." Amy said as she walked into the kitchen. "But there is a problem…"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THE BATHROOM!" scream the dad from upstairs.

"Everything is back to normal, I guess." Amy said with a laugh.

"Normal?" Kanda said with the WTF type of voice/ the puzzled voice.

"This is how it was a long time ago, my dad left 3 years ago. I guess he came back because he heard his love passed away." Amy hesitated. "He ran away because of another lady." Amy sulked a bit. "But he still had feelings for mom."

"So?" Kanda said with his cold sneer.

"He disappeared and we thought he was dead. My mom and I told Ricardo that he had important business so he couldn't come home but I'm happy he came back." Amy's voice wavered. "The person that stole him away was…" she paused as she wiped some tears from her blue eyes. "Her name was Redd." She sniffled. "But she stole every men's hearts."

"So?" Kanda said with his cold sneer again.

"Are lives became hell after she appeared." Amy said as she gulped. "One day while my dad and her were on a date into a dark alley she tried to rip the heart out of him!" she started to cry. "She saw me so she stopped and continued kissing him."

"Lavi! Be careful of a girl named Redd!" shouted Kanda.

"Aww… You're warning me, do you care for me." Lavi said as he sat on Kanda's lap.

"What the fuck is your problem!" shouted Kanda as he shoved Lavi out the window.

"What else was weird about her?" Kanda asked.

"She had a tattoo here." Amy pointed to her belly button. "It was a star. Every time she ate a soul-"

"Soul? You've seen her eat one?" Kanda asked.

"Yes. She always had a jar with her. But it was always hidden on her key chain around her neck. Every now and then she would eat one and a bit of the star would disappear." Amy stuttered. "I saw her one time talking to those monsters."

"You mean akuma's." Kanda corrected.

"Yeah."

"How did she look?" asked Kanda.

"That's the problem. I cannot remember her face, or any other details."

"So, you knew how she looked and all but your mempries are disappearing."

"Yeah. I'm forgetting a lot of her each day." Amy admitted as she stood up. "I'm tired." Amy said as she walked towards her room.

"If you remember anything about her please tell me." Kanda said as he walked to one of the guest rooms.

"Yes." She said as she closed her door behind her.

"A star tattoo." Kanda muttered as he pulled a photo from his child hood from his pocket. On the photo was him as a 8 year old with a red haired girl next to him. She had a star tattoo on her belly and showed her left side of her face. The right side was covered with her hair.

"Marianna De La Crux." Kanda muttered.


	10. Redd and Shadow's secrets

"Shadow." Said a feminine voice behind a blonde girl.

The girl looked 10 and had her long hair in a ponytail. She was locked up in a dungeon in Italy. "What do you want, Redd?" she asked as she opened her green eyes to look at the Noah. Her eyes had no pupils, only the iris.

"Found you." Redd said as she stepped into the dungeon cell. She was covered in blood from the guards and her red hair covered the right side of her face. 2 crosses were displayed on the left side. "The earl needs us." She said as she snapped the chains around Shadow with her whip. Her whip was in each of her fingertips and was flexible and each was sharp as a sword.

"What happened?" asked Shadow as she flexed her feet and hands.

"Lets see…" Redd hesitated. "Skin Bolic is dead."

"He was a bustard." Mumbled Shadow.

"Ahem." Coughed Redd. "Road is injured a bit."

"She was a bitch." Mumbled Shadow.

"My beloved Tyki…"

"…Doesn't love you." Interrupted Shadow.

"Shut up!" yelled Redd. "His hair has grown."

"What else happened?" huffed Shadow.

"Jasdevi is missing." Laughed Redd.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Shadow.

"Because they're most likely to show up again!" Redd said as she fell to the floor and started hitting it with her fists with tears coming out of her eyes. "They were so funny!" she said as she calmed down a bit.

"You're so weird." Mumbled Shadow.

"I'm actually surprised the exorcists didn't notice you yet." Redd said as she licked some blood from her fingers.

"I'm the noah of darkness." Shadow said as a black ball started to form on the palm of her hands.

"Whoa. That's dangerous." Said Redd with shock.

"Idiot. I'm not aiming at you." Shadow said as she started to absorb some dead souls from the other rooms from the dungeon into the black ball. "I wasn't able to go to Edo, not even the ark. She grinned. "I wanna kill this bloody place!"

"Allen!" shouted the head nurse as she sprinted across the hallways of the dark order.

"Shhh." Hushed Lavi as Allen and him hid inside a cabinet near Kanda;s room. "I think she is gone." He whispered as he opened the door a little.

"Found you." She said as she appeared with her scary face.

Both boys gulped.

"RUN!" Yelled Lavi and Allen at the same time as they dashed towards Kanda's room.

Kanda looked out his door to see what was going on. He immediately slammed the door into Lavi's and Allen's faces. "What the fuck is your problem!" he shouted as he opened the door again and started stepping on their faces.

"And what are you doing in your room." Said a voice behind him.

"Damn it." Mumbled Kanda as he started to run for his life.

"Time for your Anti-door shots!" she smirked as she got a shot out of her pocket.

"You made that Anti-door shot up!" shouted Lavi.

"Its probably a sleeping drug!" cried Allen as looked at the big needle digging into his arm.

"Your turn." The head nurse said as she punched the needle into Lavi's arm. "Sweet dreams." She said as she stared at the labeled sleeping sign on the handle of the needle.

"Where am I?" said Allen as he woke up. He stared around the room for a second. "AHHH! THAT OLD HAG PUT A SHOT IN ME!" he said as he ran around the room like a chicken.

"Would you shut up!" shouted Kanda as he kicked Allen in the mouth.

"You kicked me in the mouth!" shouted Allen as started to brush his teeth. "I got Kanda's germs!" he said over and over again.

"You two are full of energy." Komui said as he opened a door. "Mugen is fixed by the way." He said as he pulled a box into the room. "We have a bit of a problem too." Komui sobbed.

"WHAT!" shouted Allen, Kanda and Lavi at the same time after hearing the news.

"Yes, it's shocking." Komui said as he blew his nose into a pink handkerchief. "But it might've been a akuma attack."

"But 3 cities in Italy were blown up!" shouted Lavi as he panicked for a second.

"We want you three to investigate what happened there." Komui said as he drank a cup of coffee.

"Okay." Kanda said as he walked out the door.

"He's playing hero." Mumbled Lavi.

"But I wanted that role!" whined Allen.

"Just come back safe!" Komui said as he kicked them out the room. "Bye!" he waved before he slammed the door into their noses.

Both boys followed Kanda outside.

"Ugh." Komui said as he stared at the reports from 2 finders in Italy the day before the explosion. "Might've been a noah." Komui said as he sipped some coffee.

"Shadow! It's been too long!" the Earl said as he hugged the blonde haired girl.

"7 years!" shouted Shadow as she stepped on the Earl's toe.

"Ow." The Earl whined.

"Dude. How old are you?" asked a voice behind Shadow.

"19." Shadow said as she looked at Road with a humongous colorful lollypop in her mouth.

"You look 10 though." Road said with a smile.

"Want to pick a fight?" asked Shadow as she stared into Road's eyes.

"Sure. Let's take it outside, midget." Road said staring back at her.

"I grow backwards, Ms. Failure." Shadow said as both girls started to walk outside the room.

"C'mon girls." Redd said as she grabbed the collars of their shirts. "We have plans." She said as she threw them into their seats.

"Yeah." Said another voice behind them.

"TYKI!" shouted Redd as she threw her arms around him.

"Stop acting like a 6 year old, you're 16 for god's sake!" shouted Road.

"You shouldn't hug him too." Shadow said.

"Um… girls?" Tyki said cluelessly.

"Lets get down to the plan I have." The Earl said as he pulled them back into their seats.

"If I was fighting I would've kicked their butts to hell." Shadow said as she looked at Road.

"I underestimated them." Road said as she stared back at Shadow.

"Yeah right." Shadow coughed.

"Loser." Coughed Road.

"Failure." Coughed Shadow.

"Weird eye girl." Coughed Road.

"That's enough!" shouted Redd as she whacked both of their heads with her fist.

"May I speak?" asked Tyki.

"Yeah." Said someone behind him.

"Lulubell!" Tyki shouted as he leaped up in shock. "When did you come?" he asked.

"I've been waiting here for a day. You guys were just ignoring me." She sniffled dramatically.

"Okay." Tyki huffed. "All I know is that Allen, Red head and the long hair gay ass are on their way to Italy.

"I'm happy that they saw my fireworks!" Shadow said as she clapped her hands.

"Quit it Shadow." Redd said as she rubbed her eyes. "Man I'm tired." She yawned. "Get to the point." She said as she stared at the earl.

"I want to send Lulubell to Italy with a lot of akuma's." the earl said with his usual grin.

"So then why am I here?" asked Shadow as she twirled a strand of her blonde hair.

"Just for back up." The earl said with a smile.

"Wow. I'm always the last one." Mumbled shadow as she rolled her eyes.

"So what is my role?" asked Lulubell.

"Just act with what ever they're saying." The earl said with his grin.

"The wheels on the bus goes round'n round, round'n round, round'n, the whe-" Lavi sung.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" shouted Kanda as some passengers on the train stared at them.

"But it is soooooo boring." Moaned Lavi as he stared at Allen.

"ZZZZ." Snored Allen.

"Hee hee…" Lavi said as he pulled a sharpie out of his pocket.

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble.

"What the fuck." Kanda said as he stared at Lavi with the black marker.

"Look at those weirdoes." A little boy said as the boy walked passed them from the bathroom.

"I don't know them." Said Kanda as he faced the opposite direction from Allen and Lavi.

"We have arrived in Rome, Italy." Said the cunducter of the train.

"Finally…" Allen said as he woke up. "What the!" he moaned as he looked at his reflection of his face from the window.

"It's a masterpiece." Lavi snickered when he said it.

"Bye." Kanda said as he went ahead. He kept on mumbling 'idiots should be stabbed by my mugen."

"Wait for us!" Lavi said as he tugged Allen's sleeve.

"BYE!" Kanda said as he started to sprint.

BAM!

"Are you the exorcists?" asked a voice. In front of Kanda was a finder with a lot of bandages and scars.

"Whaddya want?" slurred Kanda with his cold eyes.

"Thank god!" The finder said as he shook his hand with him.

"Keep your gay hand off mine!" Kanda said as he kicked him into the nearest wall. (I know it would've killed him, but y'know…)

"Kanda!" Allen shouted after him.

"Ah!" said the finder as he limped towards the 'idiots'.

"Oh. The dark order thought you were dead." Lavi exclaimed.

"I thought too…" the finder said as he looked down towards his toes. "The truth is that, my partner…" the finder hesitated. "…Died protecting me." He started to cry.

"Oh." Allen said. "But was it a akuma attack.

"There were no signs of an akuma." The finder said as he reached into his pants pocket. "The local police in Florence found a little girl. My partner and I were looking for akuma's, we asked the government and they said they found a grey skinned, blonde girl. We went to a secret dungeon underground and it was horrible." The finder started to sulk even more.

"What was it like down stairs?" asked Lavi.

"Blood everywhere. My friend and I saw the little girl with a black ball on her hand. Then…" he started to cry louder. "my parder bokd de expouisn fom kllng me!"

"Um… what was the last sentence?" asked Allen. "I couldn't understand it." Allen smiled.

"My partner." The finder drew in a deep breathe. "Blocked the explosion." He took another deep breath. "From killing me." He finished with a 3 second big breath.

"Maybe this girl was a Noah." Kanda said as he joined the conversation.

"Most likely." Lavi said as he rubbed his chin.

"But there was another girl…" he stuttered.

"That is going to far." Said Shadow from a corner of the train station. She snapped her grey fingers.

"Ugh." The finder started to barf out blood as he fell onto the floor. His eyes started to lose the pupils and his iris became green.

"Lets see how good you exorcists are." Shadow smirked as she started to disappear slowly through one of Road's dimensions to go back to her house.

"What the hell!" Said Lavi as the Finder started to take a form of a big spider.

The spider started to tackle into Kanda. Kanda dodged it but one of the spider's fang cut into his arm a bit.

"What the fuck." Kanda said as he drew out Mugen.

"Lets slice this spider." Lavi said as he got his hammer out. "Grow grow grow!" he said as the hammer grew bigger. The hammer slammed the spider to the ground. "Hey… Where is Allen!" asked Lavi as he started to think of possibilities of what the spider could've done to him before they noticed.

"One BIG pizza with extra spicy curry!" said a familiar voice nearby.

"Where were you." Asked Kanda as he put his hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Make it two!" said Lavi as he got a fork and a knife out of a cup.

"Damn those idiots. Make it three." Kanda said as he rolled his eyes.

"So the cities that were destroyed were…" Allen said as he looked at the papers with information of the mission.

"Bologna, Florence, and Siena." Said Lavi as he sat down on a park bench.

"We already know what happened form that weird crybaby spider idiot." Kanda said as he slurped some of his vanilla ice cream. "This is good." He mumbled as he slurped more of it.

"He said she was at a underground dungeon in Florence." Allen said as he sat next to Lavi.

"Then lets investigate, Watson." Lavi said as he put on a brown over coat and a white mustache.

"Gotcha, Sherlock." Allen said as he put on a Watson costume that he bought in England for 10 pounds.

"Quit joking around." Kanda said as he threw the costumes away in the nearest trashcan.

"C'mon." Lavi said as he patted Kanda's back. "Don't y'know how to have fun?" asked Lavi with a smile as he pulled on a conductor stick and outfit. "Ready set go…" conducted Lavi.

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me…" Chorused Allen.

"I get it." Kanda said. But straight afterwards he punched Lavi and Allen in the cheeks.

The same boy from the train walked towards them. "My mother… my mother just…" the boy sniffled. "She got hit be a car!" he wailed.

Kanda walked away.

"What! Where!" shouted Allen and Lavi at the same time as both panicked and magically got a first aid kit out of no where.

"There." The boy said as he pointed to a wrecked truck with a few cars crashed into each other.

Ambulances raced towards the wreckage.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said as he checked the mothers pulse from her wrist. "I'm afraid she's dead." The doctor bit his pale lip.

"You're lying!" the boy shrieked as he shook his short brown hair with despair.

"Ricardo!" shouted a voice near the car site. A blonde 16 year old ran towards the little boy. She had her hair up with a clip and was hugging him firmly.

"Mommy is dead." The boy sulked. "Sister… where is dad." He asked.

"Hi… I'm Lavi." Said a voice behind them. He said it in his 'Heroic' voice. He brushed his red hair to the sides. "Will you be my girlfriend!" he asked as he pulled some flowers from his coat pocket.

"Wow… he's cute." She whispered.

"You don't have to brag." Lavi said it too cocky.

"No. Not you." She said as she pointed to Allen with his smoothie.

"Huh?" Allen said in curiosity.

"Will you marry me!" she asked as she squeezed Allen.

Allen found it hard to breath as he gasped for air. His face turned blue and then…

"Eeww." Said some schoolgirls as they passed by Allen. He was puking.

"Do you need a place to stay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kanda said as he shot his cold eyes at Allen.

"Hey! I can read your eyes." Allen said as he squinted his eyes. "Prepa…re…to…die." Allen read carefully.

"Congrats. You're the lucky winner." Kanda said as he stepped on the puke, by mistake. Then he got pissed off and started swinging Mugen after Allen.

"Help me!" shrieked Allen as he ran for his life.

"I'll save you!" said the blonde as she started to slap Kanda in his cheeks. "Time for my super b-" she said until interrupted by her little brother.

"Amy, Lets go buy a grave for Mommy." He said as he softly tugged on her pants.

"I can help." Said a voice behind everyone.

"Lulubell." mumbled the exorcists at the same time.

"Bingo." She said as she smiled.

"Fuck." Kanda said as he threw his ice cream to the floor and clenched onto Mugen.

"That's dangerous little boy." Lulubell said as she was followed by a few akuma's.

"Not as dangerous as you." Allen said as he activated his innocence.

"Who's she?" asked Amy as she grabbed Ricardo's hand.

"Just run." Lavi said as he reached for his black hammer.

"Lavi, you handle the Akuma's." Kanda said as started to count some of the akuma's. "Allen, you help out Lavi too." He said as he counted them until he reached a million. I'll stab Lulubell." Kanda said as he leapt into the air.

"Just act with it. Huh." Shadow said from a near icecream shop. "Lulubell will die anyway if they don't kill her." She mumbled as a bunch of pedestrians started to run past her. "Will they shut up or I'll make them shut up." She said as she grinded her teeth.

"Stop it." Said Road as she placed her hand on top of Shadow's grey hand. "Don't you dare blow up this place."

"Isn't it only because of 'your' Allen?" Shadow said as she stared into Roads eyes.

"Shut up, midget." Road said as she stared back.

"Whaddya say?" asked Shadow as she pulled out a make-up bag from her basket. She started putting on some powder over her face, feet and hands.

"What are you doing." Asked Road with disgust as she looked at Shadow's skin became more human.

"Phase two. We don't need Lulubell before phase two." Shadow said. Then she licked some of the ice cream from the rim of the cone.

"What if the earl…" Road hesitated. "Throws us away like Lulubell?" Road's eyes were in shock as she said the words.

"I'll just kill him." Shadow looked inside her bag.

"You aren't strong enough though!" Road said. "How can you stay so calm?"

"We all have our own plans." Shadow said as she placed a pair of contact lenses into her pupil-less eyes. "Don't we?" she asked with a smile.

"Why didn't you fight in edo or the ark?" asked Road as she clenched her jaw. "I heard that you didn't want to. We needed you." Tears rolled down Road's cheek.

"I had business to do." Shadow said as she looked to the ground.

"You've been like this ever since Rash died!" Road shrieked as she slapped the ice cream out of Shadow's hand.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." Shadow said as she put her palm against Roads neck. Tears started to roll down Shadow's eyes. "I've suffered for 100 years."

"But you're 19 years old." Road said as she started to form a gateway to get to her room.

"Not if you're immortal."

"Little girl?" said Amy as she saw a little girl huddled into a corner of a nearby building.

"My family was killed by those demons." The little girl sniffled.

"If you want, we could take care of you." Amy said as she picked up the girl. She looked 10, was blonde and had green eyes. "Aww! You're cute!" she squealed as she squeezed her.

"Can't breath." Shadow gasped as her face became blue.

"Come with us." Amy said as she pulled Shadow and Ricardo with her. "What is your name?" she asked as the started to run towards their house for shelter.

"Elizabeth Collins." Shadow said with a smile.

"AHHH!" screamed Ricardo as an akuma crashed towards the,

"Innocence activate." Whispered Amy. A golden bow appeared out of her right hand and in her left hand was an arrow made of wood.

"What the hell, sister." Ricardo said as he stared at her weapon in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Ricardo." Amy said to him.

"This is getting interesting." Thought Shadow as she examined the new future exorcist.

"Arrow solid." She said as she pulled the string of the bow and placed the arrow onto the string. The wooden arrow became metal as she let go of the string. The arrow slashed through the akuma.

"Was that magic?" asked Shadow in a innocent voice.

"No. Just this power I got while fiddling with words for homework." Amy said as she pulled the children's hands.

"Amy!" shouted Lavi as he hammered a akuma behind the children and Amy. "Hurry! Find shelter!" Lavi said as he hammered another akuma from in front of them.

"I kind of figured it out!" she screamed as she sprinted with Ricardo and Shadow.

"Found you Mr. Redhead." Said Lulubell as she ran next to Lavi for a second. She stared at Shadow for a second. "You!" she said in confusion.

"She's the one that killed my family!" shadow shouted as she ran harder. Inside her head she was saying, "Now, I just have to lure you into my army."

"You won't harm her!" Amy said as her bow and arrow formed onto her hands. "Arrow Liquid!" she shouted. Her arrow became water, yet it was formed into a perfect arrow shape with a point.

"That bi-" smirked Lulubell as she stopped running.

Amy shot the arrow into Lulubell's heart.

"Ugh." Lulubell said as she spat out some blood onto the floor. She eyed Shadow from the top of a building nearby. "I see…" Lulubell gasped. "Shadow was the one that killed me." Lulubell whispered as she collapsed onto the cold bricks that is now rubble.

"I… killed that witch." Amy said in amazement.

"Congratulations." Kanda said as he walked over towards the group.

"Amazing." Allen said.

"Have you ever considered being a exorcist?" asked Lavi as he fell to the floor.

"Exorcist?" Amy said as if it was rocket science.

"We fight these monsters called akuma's" Allen said with a gentle smile.

"Kawaii!" she squeeled then hugged him. "Lets get married." She said as she suffocated him with her bear hug.

"Is she gone?" asked Shadow behind the exorcist.

"Yes." Amy said as she put her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Lets go home." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Shadow said as she walked next to Amy and Ricardo.

"We need a place to stay." Mumbled Lavi.

"Come with us, Elizabeth." Amy said as she hugged Shadow.

"So how long are you going to stay?" asked Amy as she sat next to Allen on a yellow flower pattern 3 seated sofa.

"A day." Allen said.

"Then lets have a good time!" Amy said then she scooted her butt towards Allen a bit more.

"Yeah…" Allen said in a very uncomfortable voice.

"Elizabeth, do you want something to eat?" asked Amy.

"Mmmm." Mumbled Shadow.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." Shadow said.

"you're dirty! Look at you hands!" Amy said as she pushed Shadow into the Bathroom. "Come out after you take a shower!"

"Ugh." Mumbled Shadow. She looked around the place for a minute. "This sucks." She mumbled as she got a pair of scissors and sliced her wrist a bit until her black blood became red. "I'm sick of this already."

"I don't hear the shower!" shouted Amy as she walked toward the bathroom door.

"Ragg, appear." Shadow said as she touched the ground. A black circle appeared in front of her. Her shadow transformed into a 18 year old girl. She had black, straight hair that was up in a ponytail. She wore red glasses and a very business like suit.

"You called, Master?" Ragg said as she stood up straight.

"Yes. Kidnap me in front of a blonde girl that is coming." Shadow said as the door opened.

"AHHH!" screamed Shadow as Ragg grabbed Shadow and kicked the wall open and ran off.

"Elizabeth!" Amy shouted as she started to open her innocence.

"What was that?" asked Lavi. Then he stared speechless at the wall.

"That person… took Elizabeth." Muttered Amy as she fell to the floor.

"And blew up the wall!" Ricardo moaned. "We don't even know where we could find a fixer."

"That is not the point." Said Allen as he smacked the back of Ricardo.

"What the hell was that for!" he shrieked.

"You were off topic." Allen mumbled.

"It's okay." Amy whispered. "I'll save her."

Road fell face first onto her big bed. "Damn." She mumbled.

"Road?" said a familiar voice from her closet. "Can you unlock this closet now?" it said.

"Lero." Road said as she walked towards the closet. "Tell me everything you know about Shadow."

"What are you talking about?" Lero said as sweat started to comeout from his pumpkinish forehead.

"Don't play dumb." Road said as she opened the closet.

"I still don't know what you mean." Lero said with more sweat from everywhere.

"What the fuck is she!" screamed Road in Lero's face.

"Um… he is gonna kill me." Lero mumbled. "She is…" he paused.

"Tell me or I'll blow that orange head of yours." Threatened Road.

"She's the devils child!" blurted out Lero with a lot of sweat.

"I want to join the Dark Order." Amy declared during dinner. "Sine you guys have a big information system it is most likely I'll bump into Elizabeth."

"Then what are you going to do about Ricardo?" asked Lavi.

"Send him to a orphanage." Kanda muttered with a cold sneer as he bit into his steak.

"ORPHANAGE!" screamed Ricardo as he ran around the house like a retard.

"Of course not!" admitted Amy as she ran to catch Ricardo.

"Not with your bear hug!" yelled Ricardo as he ran twice as faster.

"Come back into my arms!" whined Amy as she opened her arms to hug Ricardo.

"The atmosphere changed." Allen said stunned.

"Yeah." Lavi replied as he drank his milk.

"Can we go?" asked Kanda.

"Don't!" Amy said as she bear hugged Allen.

"Not in this condition." Gasped the blue-headed Allen.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Someone is at the door." Ricardo said from the bathroom. (He locked himself inside to take shelter from Amy's hug.)

"I'll get it." Lavi said as he walked towards the wooden door.

CREAK

"Excuse me… I'm here to see my daughter and son." Said a blonde man in front of them.

"DAD!" shouted Ricardo as he jumped onto the guy.

"I'm home." The dad whispered,

"Dad! I'm getting married!" Amy shouted as she pulled Allen in front of her dad.

"WHAT!" the dad shouted.

"Him! His name is Allen Walker, a exorcist from the Dark Order!" Amy said in a proud voice.

"I forbid you to marry him." The dad said as he grabbed a frying pan from the floor and started to chase Allen around the house with it.

"He could take care of Ricardo while I'm in the Dark Order." Amy said as she walked into the kitchen. "But there is a problem…"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THE BATHROOM!" scream the dad from upstairs.

"Everything is back to normal, I guess." Amy said with a laugh.

"Normal?" Kanda said with the WTF type of voice/ the puzzled voice.

"This is how it was a long time ago, my dad left 3 years ago. I guess he came back because he heard his love passed away." Amy hesitated. "He ran away because of another lady." Amy sulked a bit. "But he still had feelings for mom."

"So?" Kanda said with his cold sneer.

"He disappeared and we thought he was dead. My mom and I told Ricardo that he had important business so he couldn't come home but I'm happy he came back." Amy's voice wavered. "The person that stole him away was…" she paused as she wiped some tears from her blue eyes. "Her name was Redd." She sniffled. "But she stole every men's hearts."

"So?" Kanda said with his cold sneer again.

"Are lives became hell after she appeared." Amy said as she gulped. "One day while my dad and her were on a date into a dark alley she tried to rip the heart out of him!" she started to cry. "She saw me so she stopped and continued kissing him."

"Lavi! Be careful of a girl named Redd!" shouted Kanda.

"Aww… You're warning me, do you care for me." Lavi said as he sat on Kanda's lap.

"What the fuck is your problem!" shouted Kanda as he shoved Lavi out the window.

"What else was weird about her?" Kanda asked.

"She had a tattoo here." Amy pointed to her belly button. "It was a star. Every time she ate a soul-"

"Soul? You've seen her eat one?" Kanda asked.

"Yes. She always had a jar with her. But it was always hidden on her key chain around her neck. Every now and then she would eat one and a bit of the star would disappear." Amy stuttered. "I saw her one time talking to those monsters."

"You mean akuma's." Kanda corrected.

"Yeah."

"How did she look?" asked Kanda.

"That's the problem. I cannot remember her face, or any other details."

"So, you knew how she looked and all but your mempries are disappearing."

"Yeah. I'm forgetting a lot of her each day." Amy admitted as she stood up. "I'm tired." Amy said as she walked towards her room.

"If you remember anything about her please tell me." Kanda said as he walked to one of the guest rooms.

"Yes." She said as she closed her door behind her.

"A star tattoo." Kanda muttered as he pulled a photo from his child hood from his pocket. On the photo was him as a 8 year old with a red haired girl next to him. She had a star tattoo on her belly and showed her left side of her face. The right side was covered with her hair.

"Marianna De La Crux." Kanda muttered.

"Redd." Tyki said as he drank his red wine.

"How is it?" Redd asked. "It's a French delight."

"How long have you lived in France?" Tki asked as he took another sip from the red liquid.

"6 years." Redd said as she poured the wine into her glass.

"You're 16…"

"10 years in Japan." Said Redd as she placed the wine bottle onto the tabletop.

"I heard that the long haired exorcist lived in Japan the same time as you." Tyki held the wine glass up high as he reflected Redd onto the glass.

"He went to the same dojo as me. We barely talked." Redd insisted as she softly slid her finger on Tyki's chin.

"You're a women and men's enemy."

"Tell me about it."

"You lie to everyone, guys and girls." Tyki said as he pushed her fingers from his cheek.

"I know." Redd said as she sat down him. "I'm the Noah of Lies."

"Lies." Tyki said as he took a sip fro the wine.

"But I'll tell you one thing." She said with her fingers saying to come closer. Tyki leaned a bit towards her.

"Lies will eventually become the truth and the truth will become lies." She whispered with her red lipstick on her lips.

"But did you tell me the truth or the lies?" Tyki said as he took another sip from the wine.

"Depends on the point of view you look at." Redd said as she walked out the room in a flash of the eye.

"Shadow." Shouted a voice from outside Shadow's castle.

"Who is it?" Ragg said as she climbed down the window. "Mistress Road, how nice for you to come." Ragg bowed down.

"Where is she!"

"Come with me. She is waiting." Ragg said as she led Road into the castle.

"Yo!" Shadow said from the dinning hall. She sat on a red velvet cushion on a wooden armchair. "Want some dinner?" she asked as she pointed to a plate across from her.

"I do not want to play games with you anymore!" Road cried. "You were my… real… mother?" Road said as she wiped some of her tears on her white sleeve.

"Yeah." Shadow said as she bit some of her chicken on her plate. "Your real name is Maya Collins." Shadow said as she licked some pepper from her lips. "You're also a devil." Shadow said with a smile.

"I refuse to believe that!" shouted Road as she started to walk towards the exit.

"Then how do you explain the time when Allen killed you?"

"He killed me?" Road said as she stopped walking.

"Devils have a maximum amount of lives. It only depends on the class of devil you're on."

"How long have you lived?" asked Road.

"I've wasted 54 lives." Shadow said as she started to walk towards Road. "I've been alive for 542 years."

"So that body isn't your real form?"

"Of course not. The only way to kill a devil is if you decompose the real body." Shadow said as she stood right in front of Road. "You've wasted one life. You better thank me." She said as she twirled some strands of Road's black hair. "I had to visit the king of the devils and he allowed me only because you're related to the future queen of devils and the Millennium Earl.

"I still won't believe that!" screamed Road as she ran out the castle.

"I don't have long to live anyway." Shadow said as she touched her heart. "I'm becoming more devil." She said as she collapsed to the floor.


	11. Redd's secret and Shadow's secret

"Redd." Tyki said as he drank his red wine.

"How is it?" Redd asked. "It's a French delight."

"How long have you lived in France?" Tki asked as he took another sip from the red liquid.

"6 years." Redd said as she poured the wine into her glass.

"You're 16…"

"10 years in Japan." Said Redd as she placed the wine bottle onto the tabletop.

"I heard that the long haired exorcist lived in Japan the same time as you." Tyki held the wine glass up high as he reflected Redd onto the glass.

"He went to the same dojo as me. We barely talked." Redd insisted as she softly slid her finger on Tyki's chin.

"You're a women and men's enemy."

"Tell me about it."

"You lie to everyone, guys and girls." Tyki said as he pushed her fingers from his cheek.

"I know." Redd said as she sat down him. "I'm the Noah of Lies."

"Lies." Tyki said as he took a sip fro the wine.

"But I'll tell you one thing." She said with her fingers saying to come closer. Tyki leaned a bit towards her.

"Lies will eventually become the truth and the truth will become lies." She whispered with her red lipstick on her lips.

"But did you tell me the truth or the lies?" Tyki said as he took another sip from the wine.

"Depends on the point of view you look at." Redd said as she walked out the room in a flash of the eye.

"Shadow." Shouted a voice from outside Shadow's castle. "I know you're there!"

"Who is it?" Ragg said as she climbed down the window. "Mistress Road, how nice for you to come." Ragg bowed down.

"Where is she!"

"Come with me. She is waiting." Ragg said as she led Road into the castle.

"Yo!" Shadow said from the dinning hall. She sat on a red velvet cushion on a wooden armchair. "Want some dinner?" she asked as she pointed to a plate across from her.

"I do not want to play games with you anymore!" Road cried. "You were my… real… mother?" Road said as she wiped some of her tears on her white sleeve.

"Yeah." Shadow said as she bit some of her chicken on her plate. "Your real name is Maya Collins." Shadow said as she licked some pepper from her lips. "You're also a devil." Shadow said with a smile.

"I refuse to believe that!" shouted Road as she started to walk towards the exit.

"Then how do you explain the time when Allen killed you?"

"He killed me?" Road said as she stopped walking.

"Devils have a maximum amount of lives. It only depends on the class of devil you're on."

"How long have you lived?" asked Road.

"I've wasted 54 lives." Shadow said as she started to walk towards Road. "I've been alive for 542 years."

"So that body isn't your real form?"

"Of course not. The only way to kill a devil is if you decompose the real body." Shadow said as she stood right in front of Road. "You've wasted one life. You better thank me." She said as she twirled some strands of Road's black hair. "I had to visit the king of the devils and he allowed me only because you're related to the future queen of devils and the Millennium Earl.

"I still won't believe that!" screamed Road as she ran out the castle.

"I don't have long to live anyway." Shadow said as she touched her heart. "I'm becoming more devil." She said as she collapsed to the floor.


	12. Sorrow

"Komui?" asked Lanelee, she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he asked as he skimmed through a pile of paper work.

"We have reports of a a lot of akuma's located in eastern Germany. They are camping out at a castle known as Collin Castle." Lanelee said as she stood in the doorway, under the arch of the door.

"I want you to eliminate the akuma's." Komui said as he threw some envelopes into his metal trashcan. "If any akuma's hurt you, just call me!" he said as he started to make blueprints for Komuiran 76.

"Um… sure." She hesitated as some images of the new konuiran came into her head. "I won't get hurt." She said walking out the door, faster then ever.

"Have a great time!" he said as he magically pulled a pink hankerchief out of his pocket.

"Yeah." Lanelee said. (she was probably used to Komui's fatherly…er… brotherly love.)

--

"Timcampy said to meet Lanelee in Germany." Allen said on Amy's house.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Amy said, sounding pissed.

"No. we're just friends and shes the chief's sister!" Allen said, blushing.

"Are you sure?" she said as she tightened her grip to the sharpest kitchen knife behind her.

"Yes!"

"Shes Chinese." Lavi said behind Amy.

Amy stared at him… "Get your clothes on!" she shouted as she kicked Lavi towards the closet.

"But I'm wearing a towel!" he complained.

"Losers." Kanda said, walking past them.

"My eyes are only dedicated to Allen." She puffed.

"Then stop looking at Lavi's chest." Ricardo said behind her.

"I am NOT looking at his chest."

"If you want to date me, I don't mind." Lavi said grinning. "I'm into blondes."

"And one blonde you fell for was already taken and also a akuma." Allen said as he pulled a picture of Eliade.

"Um…" Lavi said, thinking about what to say next. "I was… er… testing to make sure you… um… don't' fall for her… under peer pressure!" Lavi said with a stupid smile glued to his face.

"Wow… she's hot." Ricardo said as he stared into the picture.

"Where does he learn those words?" asked Allen as he stared at Lavi a second later.

"Where do you think?" Kanda said glaring at Lavi.

"This is my last day here." Amy said smiling, and pulling Ricardo's and Lavi's ear at the same time. "Let's have dinner, then I pack for the dark order, Kanda brings me there, Ricardo and dad stay here, Allen leaves to see…" Amy hesitated. "…Lanelee." She muttered. "And Lavi…"

"Is with Allen." Lavi said as he pushed Amy's fingers from his ear.

"Okay. We have everything worked out." She said as she left the 3 boys in the guest room.

--

"WHAT!" shouted Amy downstairs.

"What happened?" asked Lavi, rubbing his eyes. "It's 11 pm." He yawned.

"My favorite restaurant was destroyed by Akuma's." she sniffled.

"So…"

"By my father's ex."

--

"I wonder how Allen is doing?" mumbled Lanelee to herself. She sat on a train by now. "Just three hours away from this castle."

"Attention passengers." Said a female voice from the loud speakers.

"Huh?" the conductor was a male." Mumbled Lanelee, standing up to check.

"Exorcist Lanelee… welcome to the game."

"The game is simple." The female voice said. "Defeat my akuma's."

Lanelee looked around her. The passengers on the train stood up slowly. As the passengers head looked at Lanelee, their eyes had 6 circles in them.

"Shit." Lanelee whispered as she activated her innocence.

"But remember, my akuma's are people."

"I don't have time for you!" Lanelee said as she hit the back of the neck of the nearest passenger.

"They won't faint like that." The girl said. "They will keep on fighting you until you die. But if you lose your life… the passengers will become normal again."

"I'll help." Said a male voice from the back of the train. "After all, my innocence is a rope." He said. "I'm a new exorcist from the Asian Branch." He said, standing up. "My name is Nicolas." He said activating his innocence.

"I'm his partner." Said another voice coming out from the bathroom. "I am Stella." She said holding her mouth, then running back into the bathroom.

"She gets seasick, carsick, horsesick, trainsick, planesick, homesick, runningsick, boysick-" explained Nicolas.

"She gets the point." Stella said coming out from the bathroom.

"Okay." Lanelee said smiling the best as she can.

"Oh dear." The female voice said. "I guess the party is over."

"Show your face!" Lanelee shouted.

"I wish I could, but…" the voice said. "…You'll see me soon enough."

"Who are you!" screamed Lanelee.

"I did meet Allen…" she said. "What a nice boy. You wouldn't want him joining the earl, wouldya?"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Lanelee.

"Nice to chatting with you." Said the female voice as the loud speaker went into a static noise.


	13. Reunion

"Lanelee!" waved Allen at the train station in Germany. "Um… when did you became a…" Allen said cluelessly staring at Nicolas and Stella with a pukebag.

"This is Nicolas, his innocence is a rope, and Stella?" introduced Lanelee.

"I am able to sniff out Akuma's." Stella said, proudly.

"Sure?" Allen said.

"They have fabulous Wiener Schnitzals here!" yelled Lavi, carrying two wiener schnitzals.

"That's a nice name." Lanelee said with a sarcastic voice.

"I know…" Lavi stared at Nicolas. "When did you start dating him?" he asked as he compared their heights. "Never knew you were into taller men."

"I have something to ask you." Lanelee said towards Allen. "Have you ever met a girl within the past few days?"

"Yes…" Allen said as he started to think. "I met a girl called Amy, and a girl called Elizabeth Collins."

"Elizabeth Collins." Lanelee's face became white.

"D'you need a puke bag?" asked Stella handing out her bag.

"Elizabeth Collins in the owner of the castle we are heading to and… she's been dead for 421 years."

"How do you know?" asked Allen.

"History." Blurted Stella.

"I was hoping for a complex answer but who cares." Mumbled Allen.

"The more complex one is that she was engaged to a king of england before she died but was poisoned before the wedding." Lanelee bit her lip.

"But there are a lot of Elizabeth Collins, aren't there?" asked Lavi.

"Was there anything weird about this girl?" asked Nicolas, chewing Allen's Wiener Schnitzel.

Allen and Lavi stared at each other.

…

"Nope." Both said carelessly at the same time.

"Are you sure?" Lanelee asked.

"Yes." Both guys said at the same time.

"Okay. So we'll leave now after you finish that schnitzel." Stella said sarcastically while looking at their wiener schnitzels.

"But I want another!" Lavi complained.

"Too bad!" Stella said very slowly, yet clearly.

"Screw you!" Lavi smirked, sticking his tongue out at her.

"I'll kick ya in the balls." Stella said with a smile and the evil glance.

"I'll slap your face." Lavi replied.

"I'll kick your asses." Nicolas said as he pulled Stella and Lavi apart from each other.

"Lets leave…" Lanelee said with her nicest smile. she hoped that they could get along, after all they'll be comrades and you never know if they'll try to kill each other...

"I refuse to cooperate with him!" Stella said, pointing at Lavi with her pointer finger.

"ME! I DO NOT WANT TO COOPERATE WITH YOU!" Yelled Lavi into Stella's left ear.

"Then you don't have to go with us." Allen said, shrugging, as he started to carry his luggage.

"FINE!" Stella yelled as she started to head towards the closest inn.

"Then I'll go…" Lavi said as he started to tag behind Allen, Lanelee, and Nicolas.

"No!" yelled Stella, running in front of Lavi. "I'm going to make your life living hell." she mumbled.

"I guess you two are coming." Lanelee said, biting her lip with her teeth.

"Not as comrades." Lavi and Stella stuck their togues at eachother as they said it at the same time and walked forward.


	14. Redd

Shadow grinned, a dark ball started to form onto the pale of her grey skin. "Adois." She said, letting loose her power which was the size of a soccer ball.

"Crap…" Lavi said, running with Allen, Lanelee, Stella, and Nicolas.

Behind them a huge explosion occurred. The exorcist's hair flew everywhere on their faces.

"I can't see! Did it pop my eyes!" screamed Lavi, running around in a circle like a chicken without a head.

"Idiot!" shouted Lanelee, hitting him on the head. "She probably died in the explosion." She said, giving Lavi a knuckle sandwich. "We should worry about the level 5 akuma though. Remember it fixed itself after all the damage." Lanelee looked at the explosion.

"I hear footsteps from the forest." Stella said, looking around the surrounding area. "It has akuma smell." She sniffed.

"Good work, dog." Lavi said, patting the back of Stella.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said hitting him in the lower stomach.

"Ouch…" Lavi said holing his belly.

"That's got to hurt…" said a feminine voice behind the exorcists

Behind them stood a 16 year old girl with red hair covering half of her face. She wore a black mini skirt with skulls on it and a tank top with black and white horizontally stripes.

"Names Redd." She said, nodding her head at them.

"Wow…" Lavi said, checking her out.

"She smells like 99.9 % akuma." Stella said, pointing directly at her. "She is probably one!"

"Red hair…" Allen said looking at her for a moment. Redd looks like the girl Amy mentioned. And her name also.

"That's a interesting innocence…" Redd said, looking at Stella. Redd's slender index finger touched Stella's chest. "Your heart is right there." She said smiling with her red lipstick. "You're absolutely right." Redd whispered into Stella's left ear.

"Fuck." Mumbled Stella in shock.

"Can't have you running around any longer." Redd smiled, showing her white teeth.

Redd's finger pushed a bit harder into the flesh of Stella.

"Stella!" shouted Lanelee, running towards Redd and Stella.

"Innocence 22." Redd said, as a shield surrounded Redd and Stella.

Lanelee bounced off the shiled and landed onto the ground of the earth. "I can't get to them!"

"My turn!" Lavi shouted, activating his innocence. "Grow grow grow!" he shouted, as the hammer grew 3 times the size and slamming against the shield.

"I'm a Noah." Redd said looking at Allen. "I'll finish you off after I finish her." Redd's finger started to absorb Stella's heart. "Innocence 32." She said, cutting open Stella's heart. Stella gasped out blood, collapsing on the floor. "Every time I absorb a innocence, I am able to use it." Redd smiled, a green object stood on her hand. "That is my power."

"Stella!" shouted Nicolas, running towards Redd.

"I've absorbed a certain innocence, I am able to revive lives from the dead." Redd said, walking towards Nicolas. "She is already dead." Redd threw Stella's bloody heart onto him.

"I'll do anything! Just revive my sister!" Nicolas shouted.

"Sister?" Lavi, Allen, and Lanelee stared at each other, with a clueless-type of face.

"Lets make a deal." Redd smiled, her hand was out.

"What is it?" asked Nicolas, hitting the floor with his raging fist.

"Give me your life." Redd said, kissing him.

"I feel sleepy…" Nicolas said, closing his baby blue eyes.

"Just fall asleep." Redd smiled at him letting go of his lips.

"What are you doing?" shouted Allen, attacking Redd. "You probably aren't gonna revive Stella.

"I keep my promises, but I'm the Noah of Lies." Redd smiled at him.

"Then you'll be lying." Shouted Lavi, backing up Allen.

"No… I'll save her." Redd shredded a few tears. "He reminds me of my brother." She walked over to Stella and kissed her cheek. Stella's skin became more lively and the wound on her chest became fixed, creating another heart. Redd walked towards Nicolas and kissed his lips. Nicolas's eyes opened slowly.

"They won't have their innocence but they'll be able to live." Redd started to disappear slowly. "We'll be enemies now on though." She smiled at them, still crying. "Good bye, Allen. Or should I say the fourteenth."

"Lavi?" Stella asked blinking her eyes.

"Yo." He chuckled.

"What the fuck is with the attitude!" she yelled, hitting his face.

"You should be thankful that she sparred your life!" Lavi yelled in her ear.

"But she used two innocences…" Lanelee said deep in thought.

"Another problem is that we only know she has at least 5 innocences." Allen said, looking into Lanelee's eyes.

"Stella's innocence would be unusable against us but… innocence is sopposed to harm akuma's not people, so how was she able to use it?"

"A curse." Said a voice from behind the trees.

"Who is it?" asked Nicolas, looking around the area.

"Don't take another step." The voice said. "I'm here as a ally for a few minutes."

"Okay, what curse are you talking about?" asked Lanelee.

"It's her Noah power originally, she is able to suck the soul out of a host and able to use it forcefully. " the voice said, wavering.

"Explain more." Allen said.

"But it doesn't follow the laws so everytime she gets a new one…" the voice hesitated.

"What?" asked Lavi.

"She loses a few year of her life." The voice said, vanishing.


End file.
